Julie Cooper Nichol, CEO of the Newport Group
by I Heart Kid Chino
Summary: Set mid season 2 when Caleb announces Julie to be the new CEO of the Newport Group. When Julie makes a huge mistake, how will she and Kirsten fix the problem without Caleb finding out? Focuses on the interesting friendship that is Julie and Kirsten.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've started this new fic, as I'm currently stuck in a rut with Cookies, Movies, and Mermen, and I was watching an old episode of the OC when Julie was the CEO of the Newport Group, and I was thinking about how hilarious she was in the meeting in The New Era. However, I will be continuing to write CMM again quite soon. Anyway, I know the beginning of this fic sounds quite full of angst, but the fic will actually be a comedy, like Cookies, Movies, and Mermen. This fic is set in mid Season 2, sometime around the episode of The New Era. Thanks! I Heart Kid Chino

**Julie Cooper-Nichol, CEO of the Newport Group**** – Chapter 1 – The Shift of Power**

_"...Julie and I have been talking and I've come to a decision. Tomorrow morning I'm calling a press conference to announce that I'll be...stepping down from the Newport group and appointing a new CEO."_

As Kirsten lay in bed, the words that her father had spoken only hours ago were wearing her down, getting under her skin, they were constantly tapping at her shoulder. They would not let her sleep. Picturing her father's smug face made her sick to her stomach. Unable to sleep, she opened her eyes to see Sandy sleeping soundly next to her, snoring the night away.

_"As of tomorrow morning __Julie __will __be the new Chief Executive Officer of the Newport group."_

She rolled over, shifting the sheets as she turned to face the huge window of the bedroom. She sighed as she watched the rain pour down outside. "How did this happen?" she thought to herself. "How can I have worked so hard, and have nothing to show for it?" As of today, Julie would be her boss. "Urgh." She grunted in disgust. Kirsten averted her eyes to the clock's blazing red lights which illuminated the numbers 5:43. "Might as well get ready for work". Kirsten got out of bed and wandered sleepily over to the bathroom. The rain bucketing down outside drowned out the noises of the water travelling through the pipes of the shower.

Two and a half hours later, Kirsten had just stepped through the doors of the Newport Group office, when suddenly a loud and piercing scream sounded throughout the halls of the office.

"KIKIIIIIIIIIII" Julie squealed as she ran down the corridor towards Kirsten, trying to balance in her Jimmy Choo's, careful not to snap a heel. Julie squeezed Kirsten into a tight bear-hug.

"Hi, Julie" Kirsten sighed.

Oh my God, Kiki, my office is amazing, you can see all the way to the ocean, although it did lack some plant life, so I added a few ferns here and there, they really tone in well with the colour of the walls" Julie spilled out at a million miles a minute, "and I also added some in your office, although it's a lot... cosier than mine, it really brightens the entire room and makes it appear a lot bigger than it actually is..." Julie came to a stop as she saw the look on Kirsten's face. Pure hatred.

"Ouch... Okay, Kiks, I know you're mad, but it wasn't my decision, and this means we can work together... Yay!" Julie smiled excitedly.

"I can hardly contain my excitement, Julie" Kirsten replied sarcastically, in a saddened tone. Julie's face dropped.

Kirsten sighed, "I'm not mad at you Julie, I'm mad at my dad... Sorry if I was rude." Kirsten weakened and pulled Julie into a hug.

"Doesn't that feel better, Kiki? Anyway, enough of you, and onto me", Julie led Kirsten down the corridor and into her office. "I have a very important issue to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

Julie opened her desk draw, and pulled out two diamond hairpins.

"Pink, or white diamonds?"

* * *

An hour later, Kirsten was sitting at her desk, finishing off some paper work, when her desk phone began to ring. 

"Hello?... You're kidding. I know. Okay I'll take care of it."

* * *

Kirsten walked into Julies office to find her slumped over her desk in tears. Her loud sobs wracked her entire body as she pounded her fists on the desk. "I hate this job!!" Julie shuddered as she looked up at Kirsten. 

"Kiks." Squealed Julie as she got up from her desk and ran up to Kirsten. "Kiki you have to help me... you'll never guess what happened..."

"I know, Julie."

"You do?" Tears continued to well up in Julie's eyes.

"Yeah, you spent all of the Newport Group's money, buying into a new development when you knew that we were already short on funds as it was." Kirsten said knowingly.

"Caleb's going to be so angry at me. Oh my God... He's going to divorce me!" Julie shrieked.

"Julie, he's not going to divorce you... at least not yet anyway."

Julie sighed and slapped her hand against her forehead. "What am I going to do Kirsten?" Julie's puppy dog eyes begged Kirsten for her help.

"Well, for now we can't do anything since the company who formerly owned the development are in meetings all of today... I've already tried to get a hold of them for the past half hour."

"Okay... Okay," Julie paced the length of the room back and forth worriedly, "there's nothing we can do right now... calm down Julie, everything will be ok." She said to herself in frustration.

"We can fix this tomorrow, Julie." Kirsten made her way over to Julie's desk "Oh, what a day" She sighed as she sat down in the client chair at Julie's desk. "I need something... anything with vodka."

"Urgh, vodka sounds good. In fact anything alcoholic sounds very appealing at the moment." Julie agreed as she walked over to sit at her desk.

Kirsten smiled as she came to a realisation. "Actually..." she said quietly as she pointed at the cabinet in the corner of formerly Caleb's office... his liquor cabinet. The corners of Julie's lips curved into a smug smile and she raised one eyebrow as she caught onto Kirsten's idea.

Kirsten walked over to the cabinet, opened the door to find about a dozen liquor bottles and poured herself and Julie a drink. "Well at least my dad's good for something..."

**Thanks**** for reading, please feel free to review, good or bad. Next chapter, Julie and Kirsten come up with a scheming, cunning plan to save the Newport group, and prevent Caleb from finding out about this catastrophe. Also, please check out my other fanfic that I'm in the process of writing at the moment, 'Cookies, Movies, and Mermen'. ****Thanks again!**


End file.
